All News Isn't Good News
by Live Life Out Loud
Summary: I didn't like the epilouge to INKDEATH so i rewrote it. I know that this has probably been done before and maybe a lot of times but this is an AWESOME STORY! Please read! One-shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

I felt that the epilouge wasn't good enough so I rewrote it for a project at school. My teacher even asked for a copy to keep... sooo... and btw this has a little romance in it. ENJOY!

81. All News Isn't Good News

It was almost five months later when the baby was born on the lonely farm that the Black Prince hid the Bluejay earlier. The baby was a boy with dark hair like his father but eyes like his sister and mother. Five years later when he is asking questions about anything everything his sister lets it slip that they aren't from that place, very far away to be exact.

"We come from a place that is very different then this world. We have little boxes that can play music without instruments and carts that don't need to be pulled by horses. Someday, maybe someday you will get to go there too." Meggie said after all his bothering questions while she was trying to write. As soon as Meggie said that she started wondering if it was true. Why would they ever go back to that place? Meggie knew Mo liked being the Bluejay even after everything and Resa loved the beauty of this place. Meggie could never see leaving this place it has practically became her home. Maybe some would say it is but she would never be able to forget about that place if she stayed here or forget this place if she left.

Doria came up running to her yanking her out of her thoughts. He sounded really tired so Meggie being herself asked if he wanted anything to drink. "No, no," he panted, "just let me catch my breath I have something really bad to tell you." After Doria said that, Meggie's brain just went on complete shutdown. What kind of terrible thing has happened she kept wondering. Is it Mo, Resa, Fenoglio, Darius, or Elinor. Multiple names popped into Meggie's head and she felt it would explode soon if she didn't get an answer soon. Doria saw the look on her face and knew that she was thinking about all the people that she loved.

"No. It isn't about Mo, Resa, or Elinor but Dustfinger and Orpheus. Orpheus has came back from the North and we think he is out to get revenge on Dustfinger because he is still thinking that he brought him back even though by now he should know that Death has brought him back to life. We need to find Farid as well and tell him. He should know about this since he has been troubled by Orpheus also and might come after him too," Doria gushed although when he looked at Meggie's face he trailed off leaving the worst unsaid.

"Farid told me before he left where he planned to go on his trip so if I follow that list maybe we can find him while doing one of his fire acts at a village. Then we can tell him and he will try to help us and Dustfinger. Orpheus probably still wants _Inkheart _to do something, anything to my family," Meggie suggested.

Meggie and Doria went looking as soon as possible leaving a note explaining what they were doing and where they were going. Meggie and Doria skipped the first few on the list because they knew he would be gone by now from those cities. When they did find Farid he was in the middle of making a bluejay out of fire like Dustfinger did that one day so long ago. As soon as Farid saw them his eyes widen as if he couldn't believe what he saw which was probably true.

"How- I mean why are you two here?" Farid asked when he was talking to them after his show for the villagers. "Farid we don't know how to put this but…" Meggie trailed off looking at Doria. With that look at each other Farid was completely confused. Farid knew that Meggie didn't love him anymore but loved Doria but is this her way of saying that they were engaged? Farid shook his head, no you can't think of the worst of things he thought to himself.

"Well, the thing is, Farid, that Orpheus seems to be on the way back here from the North and we think he is out for revenge on Dustfinger and might even go after you," Doria said after a while of thinking. Farid almost cried out in relief, so there wasn't anything to worry about he thought just my imagination getting to my head. "And we were wondering if maybe you might want to come back so we can be sure that you don't die 'cause that would be horrible. Also Dustfinger might want to talk to you about Orpheus," Meggie started rambling after Farid didn't say anything.

"Sure I will come but since Fenoglio is writing can't you just get him to write Orpheus back?" Farid replied sending a look at Doria when he talked about writing Orpheus back because he didn't know if he knew about Meggie's reading powers, if powers are what you call them.

"That is so right. Now that's what I'm talking about! How could I forget all about that? I mean me of all people shouldn't forget about that. Especially because I had to bring him here in the first place so he won't be able to get back. Thank you so much Farid! Without you I wouldn't have been able to think of that and yes Doria knows about it," Meggie rambled on about until she saw Farid looking at her trying to ask her if Dora knew without having to say it out loud.

"We can ride into Ombra and talk to Fenoglio right now and ask him to write the part. If we need more time and Orpheus comes to the village we can somehow make him believe one of us, Doria it might be better if that is you since he knows Farid and I for sure, and just somehow keep him trapped so no harm is done," Meggie planned while they were riding to Ombra just to take up the time and talk off her nerves. She felt something wasn't right but oh well.

When they got to Ombra they found Fenoglio in the house that he has been living in since practically forever. "Hello Farid, Meggie, Doria," Despina said blushing when Farid and Doria smiled at her. "Hello, we are just here to see Fenoglio sorry about bothering you," Meggie said either not seeing her blush or ignoring it. "Oh well you are in luck he just got back from his stroll through the village." Despina gushed. Meggie smiled at her in thanks as she walked past with the two boys following.

"Fenoglio? We need to talk to you about something important," Meggie said through the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see all of them there together. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this important thing isn't very good. Am I right?" Fenoglio replied. The three looked at each other then looked at Fenoglio and shook their heads. "It's Orpheus, he is coming back and we believe that he is going to do some kind of damage involving Dustfinger. We need to write Orpheus back to the other world because none of us want Dustfinger to go through any more trouble." Meggie all but gushed almost to the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay. Let me get some paper. Jasper! Rosenquartz! I need paper, quills, sand, and anything else you can think of! I am going to write Orpheus back to where he belongs. Okay so let's think, if I write him out do I…" Fenoglio worked until he finished which was really quick compared to some times. After a while he acted like he didn't notice to three teenagers in his room. He just kept pacing and mumbling under his breath.

"Done!" Was all that the teenagers needed to hear from him to pop up their heads and look at Fenoglio's masterpiece before Meggie started reading. "There was a stranger who all became to know very well. He wanted fame and fortune no less. This so stranger took up sides with the wrong side. And watched as his side that he took get defeated by the Bluejay and Dustfinger. He ran away like the coward he is toward the North where the mountains are. He thought that would be the easy way out but guilt and hatred ate at him until he had to come back years later and take revenge but before he could even make it to Ombra he disappeared from this world. Some might say that he died, others he went crazy, but only a few selected people knew that he went back to the place that he belongs. Back to the place where he can't hurt anybody but himself. No one will miss him that is for sure but people will tell horrible stories about him and his evil ways. Some may even say he was worst then the Adderhead." Meggie looked up after reading the paper.

She smiled and thought to herself he is gone, finally gone no more nights worrying about that man and what he might do if he ever caught Mo or Dustfinger. The others thinking probably the same thing started smiling and laughing because they knew that no more fear could haunt them. The Black Prince had fallen in love like Fenoglio thought of when they were walking to the big tree years before but now he could be able not to fear anything either because he could be with Violante forever and after. Also Dustfinger wouldn't have to worry about being killed again until the time is right and Death forces him to come back.

When Meggie got home that night with both Doria and Farid her parents looked at her weird wanting her to explain the note that they read just a few hours ago. She beamed at them and told them he was gone forever. "I read what Fenoglio wrote and I can just feel that he is gone and won't ever be able to come back," Meggie said when Mo raised his eyebrow at her.

"Explain yourself," he simply stated knowing that she knew that he wanted to know it all. "Well, it started out with Doria coming here and telling me that Orpheus was back and we were worried that he was going to go after Dustfinger or even Farid so we went in search for Farid. When we found him we told him the story and then he was like 'why don't you just read him out' and I was like that is such a great idea. So we went to Fenoglio and he wrote very quickly so we wouldn't have to worry anymore and I read what he wrote. Don't you just feel it? That he is gone?" Meggie said in practically one breath.

Mo and Resa exchanged looks and laughed. "Yes we do darling to tell you the truth but that is quite the story," Resa said with a huge smile. Just then Meggie remembered that the boys where by her side and looked at them and smiled. They smiled back when she realized that Farid might not have anywhere to stay so when she asked him he just laughed and said that he would go talk to Dustfinger because that is where he always stayed.

When he left Meggie asked Doria if he had a place to stay and offered their house after looking back at her parents with a questioning look on her face. They smiled and gave a slight nod to let her know that he could and left to go to their own rooms. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night by the way," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek when they went outside to look at the stars and take a stroll. "No problem and you should know that," Meggie replied looking down at her shoes blushing. He laughed, "No really you guys didn't have to go through that trouble for me-…" She gave him a look that said just be quiet, "you know that you are welcomed here anytime," she said after getting to be quite.

They were just walking around when suddenly Doria went down on one knee in front of Meggie. At first Meggie thought he dropped something until she noticed he was staring into her eyes with a ring in his hand. "Meggie Folchart, will you please make me the happiest man in this world and any others and marry me? I love you and I have waited five years just to do this so your parents would allow me to marry you." Doria said. Meggie tried to reply but her eyes glazed up and words didn't want to come out of her throat. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She saw that Doria looked at her and heard that she wasn't answering. She saw the reject on his face and knew that she had to say something but she couldn't.

He started to stand up and put the ring away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said. What? She thought, he didn't scare me I just can't say anything but just right then her voice seemed to come back. Maybe because she knew that he was about to leave. She touched his arm and when he didn't turn around to look at her she went around him made him look at her. "I love you too," she murmured. "I just couldn't say anything because I just didn't think that you felt that way too." Meggie said trailing off at the end.

" Don't be silly anyone would be crazy if they didn't love you. You are a very loveable person," Doria said forcing her to look into his eyes and know that he was telling the truth. "Wait!" Meggie just remembered something. "Did you already ask my parents?" She asked. "Yes. They knew I was going to propose to you today I guess that they thought I was going to while we were out but I actually didn't want to because it was way to hectic." He replied shyly. Just then Meggie shivered knowing that she needed to go inside but she didn't want to. "Come on we have to go inside I think your parents would kill me if I let their daughter catch a cold." Doria joked while they walked back to the farmhouse.

When they walked into the house it was quiet. Doria went over to the couch which had quilts on it from earlier and laid down whispering good-night to Meggie while she walked to her room thinking about Doria and how he was now her soon to be husband. Some news isn't always good but today, no matter the bad news this was the perfect day. Then she started to wonder, was Orpheus even on his way here or was that just a little story. Meggie smiled she would never know until she asked him tomorrow. So with that thought Meggie drifted off to sleep with nothing but good thoughts in her head.


	2. Disclaimer!

I am sooooo sorry! I am such a horrible person! i can't believe that I forgot to put a Disclaimer on this and so here is my disclaimer!... ANd i have a question... what is the different for story and docX on the upload thingy... help! i dont understand it! lol


End file.
